


The Final Ladies Night

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Ladies Night [3]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dominance, Multi, Oral Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Tonight is Bailee's turn for the focal point of one of there ladies nights. But Bailee has something that she wants to tell them. But she doesn't know how they are going to react to what she has to say.This is a fictional story I don't know either girl.This story was requested by Patrick.





	The Final Ladies Night

Hailee and Bailee drove up to Sophie’s house she had just returned from her trip and she wanted to have ladies night as soon as she could. Hailee was really looking forward to this. It had been a while since all of them had been together with Sophie. She had to leave for a while to film a movie.

But Bailee was more anxious then Hailee. One it was her turn tonight and she really wanted to be dominated. But she had been doing some soul searching while it was just Hailee and her for the past few weeks. And she wanted to talk to the two women that mattered most to her about what she had decided.

“Hey ladies,” Sophie said with a smile and hugged both of them. “Damn it’s been too long since all three of us have been together,” Hailee said with a smile. “I know. I’ve missed you both sooo much.” Sophie said with a smile. Then she looked at Bailee but she could tell that she had something on her mind right now. “What is it, honey?” Sophie asked looking at her.

“I...I’ve been thinking about this. And us a lot while you were away.” Bailee said looking so nervous as she talked. “You don’t want to stop do you?” Hailee asked looking a little worried. “It’s actually the opposite,” Bailee said looking at the two of them. “What do you mean?” Sophie asked.

“I’m in love with the both of you,” Bailee said. It was the first time that she had said it out loud. “You love us?” Hailee asked looking at Bailee. Bailee looked like she was struggling to find the right words. “At first I...I just thought we were exploring what we needed. But this time away from Sophie made me realize that I’ve been falling in love with the both of you with every ladies night we had.” she said looking at the both of them.

“I want us to be a true thing. I want to be your be girlfriend. And I want you both to be my girlfriends. I love you.” Bailee said again looking at the both of them. Hailee and Sophie looked at her. Bailee didn’t know how they were going to react but she had to say it. Then Hailee surprised her. She kissed her and smiled. “It’s about time,” Hailee said with a smile.

“Excuse me?” Bailee asked. “Hailee and I have been dating since that last ladies night that we had together before I left for the movie,” Sophie said with a smile as she kissed her too. “We were the same way. At first, we just wanted to explore our sexuality. But we grew to love both being dominated by each other and dominating each other.” Hailee said with a smile. “And we decided to wait for you to see it too,” Sophie said with a smile.

Bailee felt like she was about to faint. She had been afraid that the girls would just reject her for wanting them to be a thing. But they were waiting for her to see what they had already seen. Bailee felt giddy like she was on cloud nine. “Girl we are just getting started with pleasing you,” Hailee said with a smile. They lead her to the bedroom.

They undressed and stood there wearing only there nylons, garter belts, and sexy high heels. “I think it’s your turn to be in these,” Hailee said with a smile as she held up the silk ropes that they had used for Sophie. Bailee smiled as she got onto the bed and spread her legs for her new girlfriends. Hailee and Sophie shared a kiss as the went to work tying there girlfriend to the bed.

Sophie then went to there chest of toys and found the very same vibrating butt plug that has been in both her’s and Hailee’s asses. Hailee took it into her mouth and suck on it a little before she climbed onto the bed with a smiling Bailee and shoved it into Bailee’s ass who sighed happily as she felt it go inside her. Sophie found another vibrator and was sucking on before she shoved it into Bailee’s waiting wet pussy.

“Don’t forget this, my lover,” Hailee said with a smile as she put a ball gag into Bailee’s mouth who looked at the girls that she loved as she felt both vibrators working on her. “Now I bet you are wondering what your new girlfriends have planned for you,” Hailee said with a smile as she looked at the both of them standing there in there nylons looking at her with a smile.

“Well, you are going to have to watch as your girlfriends have a little fun,” Sophie said with a smile as Hailee kissed her neck. The two girls made out and started to explore each other’s bodies with there hands. Bailee saw this and struggled against the ropes but they wouldn’t budge.

She wanted to be with them too. She wanted to feel their bodies. She wanted to taste the delicious tastes of there pussies. But she couldn’t move and as she struggled the vibrators working on her were causing her to moan and groan. She saw the girls get a chair and Hailee sit in a chair as she kissed Sophie before she got on her knees.

“You know how to treat a girl baby.” Hailee moaned as Sophie’s head was between her legs and was lapping away at her wet pussy. Bailee wanted to be the one tasting Hailee’s pussy but she was here on the bed with a vibrator in both her pussy and her ass. And she was loving this as much as she was hating it.

She came twice as she watched the girls giving each other oral. She wanted to be the one that was giving them that pleasure. “OH GOD I’M CUMMING BABY!!!” Sophie yelled as she came on Hailee’s tongue. Hailee smiled as she climbed up and gave her a kiss with Sophie’s own juices on her mouth.

The two of them looked at Bailee who was lost in lust and passion as she felt the vibrators working on her. There was a pool of Bailee’s fluids between her legs soaking her nylons. “Does it look like our girlfriend has cum yet my love?” Hailee asked with a smile. “No, it doesn’t,” Sophie said with a matching smile. She was lying, of course, it was clear that she had cum more than once.

“Well, then should we go over there and stimulate her baby?” Hailee asked looking at her other girlfriend. “Yes let’s,” Sophie said with a smile and gave Hailee another kiss. They slowly crawled onto the bed and as they began to kissed and lick any and every inch of her. And she came again sending her juices over the bed again.

“Did you see that?” Hailee asked with a smile. “I didn’t see anything, my love,” she said with a smile before they both went back to what they had been doing before. Bailee thought she was on cloud nine when they said they wanted to be her girlfriends. But now she had cum so many times with them not touching her. And with them sucking and licking on every inch of her she was in heaven. And none of them ever looked back to there lives before they started these ladies nights.


End file.
